


All Access Granted

by Foophile



Category: Battlestar Galactica 2003
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told him when they started that she wouldn’t be able to stop once they began. “This is scratching an itch,” said Kara, drinking deeply from a bottle of ambrosia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Access Granted

**Author's Note:**

> BSG and its related characters don't belong to me.

Kara’s panting, sweat dripping off her chin and painting clear coat onto Lee’s back. She’s never felt this kind of exhilaration before. This kind of primal power without feeling any guilt. Lee wants this, is enjoying it, and Kara’s never felt like more of an altruist.

The dildo is nothing fancy but the best that can be bought on Battlestar's black market. Clear hard plastic fashioned into a sizable cock. It’s wider than it is long and after using it on herself, Kara knows that it hits all the right spots. The harness, if Kara would dare to call it that, is simply a wide belt with a hole cut out. The shaft of the dildo fits snuggly and the balls rub her clit with the right movement.

Lee’s sweaty and red faced. His muscled ass is pink from her light smacks before she opened him up with her fingers and then the fake cock. Kara’s never seen a body as beautiful as Lee’s and from this angle, ass facing her, back arched but bunched with tense muscles, he’s more beautiful than ever.

She told him when they started that she wouldn’t be able to stop once they began. “This is scratching an itch,” said Kara, drinking deeply from a bottle of ambrosia.

“A bad itch?” Lee asked, taking the bottle from when she passed it.

Kara turned on side, her nude body shivering slightly, goose bumpy everywhere Lee’s skin didn’t press against her. “Maybe. But only if you ask me to stop.”

Lee’s blue eyes had narrowed then he nodded as he said, “I won’t.”

He’s over trying to keep in the moans now, Kara notices. At first he was all about biting off groans, be they of pain or pleasure. Trying to be as silent as possible even as Kara smacked his bottom with her hand, the dildo, the belt. Then she licked him, the core of him, and a nearly wild wail startled from his mouth.

Kara’s been trying to replicate that sound ever since.

She’s fascinated. Staring as the lubed dildo enters and exits from a hole that looks much too small. Kara’s felt this, lived this but she hasn’t had the opportunity to see what Lee sees. The surprise on his face when her hips touch his ass. The revelation that he can take as much as Kara can give him, and probably more.

Kara accelerates her thrusts and the collision of their bodies make the same thwack as they always have. A familiar note in the cacophony of differences that lead to the same outcome. She’s been on edge for what feels like hours and Lee’s been jacking himself relentlessly.

An extra hand is all he needs to come explosively. He’s kneeling up, almost off of his knees with the force of his orgasm, head thrown back and mouth open for a scream that never comes. Kara pulls out as he’s spurting thick cream over his hand, filling his vacant hole with two of fingers so she can feel him clench and pulsate from the inside.

This was what she wanted – this exhilaration, this feeling of power. To know that she did this by fucking him and no other way.

As Lee settles back on his haunches, Kara’s throwing off the harness and rubbing her throbbing clit. The fingers that were in Lee’s ass go into her cunt and she fucks herself as ruthlessly as she fucked her lover.

Hissing at the first shockwave, she opens eyes she doesn’t realize that she’s closed when Lee’s strong hands pull her to the edge of his bunk and his hot mouth licks her fingers. Then she’s screaming, coming harder than she ever has in her life at the thought of Lee’s mouth on her and her fingers in him and his mouth on her fingers. Lee’s tongue is cruel and wrings her of all senses, flicking at her as if her limbs aren’t gelatin and her lungs heaving for air.

He sucks at her until she has to push him away gently then rains kisses on her sensitive thighs, making her tremble again.

Kara’s grinning from ear to ear. She lays there while Lee moves away, presumably to clean up.

“That was…,” she starts and can’t find the words to finish.

“Yeah it was.” Lee’s voice comes from a few feet away. She hears water running then nothing but his footsteps coming back to the bed. Cold water drips from his soaked hair onto her breasts as he leans down to look at her.

“But you know what’s better?” He asks.

Kara lifts an eyebrow in place of an answer and Lee shows her the cleaned dildo sans harness.

“The payback.”


End file.
